


[podfic] Shiner

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Aventine, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, post series two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killing, Bellamy thinks, is like riding a bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Shiner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shiner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640811) by [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele). 



> for the ravenbell appreciation weekend, which is all about transformative works. i love this fic and it's softness even though everyone's suffering so much, so i really hope i did it justice here.

[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xi9bu1e29g4v459/shiner%20%28deleted%20f44c6f6237a693c2362c225903cf18fb%29.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 9:12 / 8.8MB 


End file.
